All for One, and One for All
by seradesu
Summary: Set after the Future Arc. Sementara Tsuna dan teman-temannya pulang ke masa lalu, versi masa depan mereka dalam semesta alternatif tersebut sedang disibukkan oleh sesuatu yang lain—karena, meski Byakuran kini telah tumbang, semuanya belum benar-benar berakhir. / Chapter 2 is published.
1. Chapter 1

**All for One, and One for All**

 **Summary: Set after the Future Arc. Sementara Tsuna dan teman-temannya pulang ke masa lalu, versi masa depan mereka dalam semesta alternatif tersebut sedang disibukkan oleh sesuatu yang lain—karena, meski Byakuran kini telah tumbang, semuanya belum benar-benar berakhir.**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira. All rights reserved. The author does not gain any commercial profit from publishing this story.**

 **Saya punya dua alasan penting kenapa saya masuk ke fandom ini: gantengnya TYL!Yamamoto dan TYL!Ryouhei (** _ **eh.**_ **), serta Future Arc. Itulah kenapa saya terobsesi dengan Future Arc, nggak peduli seberapa panjang dan serunya Shimon Arc, Curse of the Rainbow Arc,** _ **eccetera, eccetera**_ **.**

 **Dan karena Chrome adalah sumber inspirasi saya (haha!), maka saya rasa sudah jelas bahwa cerita ini akan disorot dari sudut pandang Chrome.**

 _ **Oh, and please, enjoy yourself.**_

* * *

 _Ketika Chrome menjejakkan kaki ke luar markas untuk yang pertama kalinya, tubuhnya menggigil karena sesuatu yang tak ada hubungannya dengan angin musim dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Cuaca tidak pernah benar-benar terlihat bagus akhir-akhir ini, seakan siapapun yang berada di atas sana sedang mengalami suasana hati yang sama buruknya dengan dirinya sekarang. Angin berhembus cukup keras, tidak ada sinar matahari yang mampu bersinar menembus gulungan awan kelabu gelap yang menghalangi langit. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai._

 _Ia harus cepat._

" _Terima kasih atas segalanya..."_

 _Dan ia benar-benar memaksudkan hal itu. Chrome tidaklah dekat dengan satu orang pun dalam kelompok yang dulu menyebut dirinya sebagai keluarganya—kesetiaannya yang terletak kepada orang lain menghalanginya untuk mendekatkan diri kepada mereka. Meski demikian, mereka telah menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka serta menyediakan diri untuknya kapanpun ia membutuhkan mereka. Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu menjelaskan betapa berterima kasih dirinya kepada mereka—tidak ada yang sekarang Chrome dapat temukan, paling tidak, dan ia memang sedang kehabisan waktu. Mukuro-sama bisa saja tengah_ _ **sekarat**_ _di luar sana. Ia harus menyelamatkannya—Mukuro-sama_ membutuhkannya _. Tetapi—_

" **Selama ini, selalu?"**

 _Keheningan yang menyambut pertanyaan yang dilontarkan langsung, tepat sasaran, dan tanpa perasaan itu masih menimbulkan beban dalam hatinya hingga sekarang. Padahal, dua menit telah berlalu sejak itu._

Tidak. Tidak selalu Mukuro-sama. _Chrome bisa saja menjawab demikian bila ia mau, tetapi kini ia punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Dan ia tidak suka terjebak dalam masa lalu terlalu lama. Ada alasan kenapa dulu, dulu sekali [Nagi] dapat dengan mudah_ **mati** _dan [Chrome] lahir menggantikannya dengan sama mudahnya._

 _Karena yang paling penting bukanlah masa lalu maupun masa depan—melainkan_ _ **masa kini**_ **.**

 _Ia pun menarik napas, menghirup dalam-dalam udara beku masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, lalu mengambil langkah lain menjauh dari tempat yang selama ini dianggapnya rumah dan menenggelamkan diri di balik api Kabut-nya sendiri._

* * *

"Omong-omong—"

"Di mana Tsuna?"

Jeda sebelum seseorang membalas. "Oh, dia sudah kembali lebih awal daripada kalian. Dia pasti ada di atas."

Chrome Dokuro butuh dua menit penuh untuk mencerna kata-kata yang didengarnya. Beberapa bulan penuh terjebak di dalam mesin buatan Irie Shouichi bisa membuat cara pikirmu berjalan dengan sangat lambat, terutama bagi beberapa orang. Ditambah lagi, semua hal ini tidak ada yang masuk akal. Memori terakhirnya bersikeras memberitahunya bahwa dirinya sedang berada di Kokuyo ketika, mendadak, semua menjadi gelap.

Orang-orang di depan mereka sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dan Chrome belum dapat memahami satu kata pun. Kepalanya masih berdenging. Ia pun membetulkan posisinya. Entah kenapa mendadak rasanya tak nyaman, seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasimu dalam diam dan kau terlalu takut untuk mengetahui siapa dia. Sebagian dari dirinya mengasosiasikan rasa tersebut sebagai kegugupan karena kini dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tidak pernah dijumpainya lagi dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir ini... serta, tidak lain, dengan rasa bersalah yang terasa sangat tidak asing.

Ia mengkhianati mereka.

Ia pergi ketika mereka sangat membutuhkannya, meninggalkan mereka untuk menyelamatkan dunia sendirian selama dirinya berkhianat untuk sebuah perbuatan yang sia-sia. Memutuskan kontak dengan semua orang yang pernah, _dulu_ , menjadi bagian besar dan berharga dalam kehidupannya. Ia tidak punya nyali untuk bahkan sekadar menatap teman-temannya, keluarga _nya_ , di mata. Tidak setelah semua hal buruk yang telah ia lakukan.

Ia bertanya-tanya apa dirinya mungkin bisa pergi sebelum semua orang menyadari keberadaannya, tetapi sebelum ia mampu menjejakkan satu langkah pun untuk menjauhi tempat itu, sebuah tangan yang besar dan kuat meraih bahu kanannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Dokuro!" kata Sasagawa Ryouhei dengan suaranya yang keras. Hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Chrome pun terwujud—perhatian semua orang teralihkan kepadanya. Bahkan Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang berdiri di depannya pun menoleh untuk memandangnya. "Senang melihatmu kembali! Sudah lama kau tidak mengirim kabar."

Chrome tergagap selama beberapa waktu, bingung atas reaksi Ryouhei yang bersahabat akan kedatangannya, dan malah makin bingung ketika I Pin menerjang untuk memeluknya.

"Chrome-san! Selamat datang kembali!"

Kalau bisa jujur, ada _banyak_ hal yang ingin sekali Chrome utarakan kepada mereka—seperti betapa menyesalnya dirinya telah berani meninggalkan mereka dan betapa malunya dirinya karena telah bersikap seperti seorang pengecut dengan melarikan diri. Tetapi rantai pikirannya terhentikan saat harum tubuh perempuan yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu memenuhi paru-parunya, menghapus kata-kata apapun yang baru akan terbentuk dalam benaknya. Tanpa dapat ditahan, ia melebarkan tangannya dan mengeratkan pelukan balasannya. Betapa ia merindukan gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudarinya sendiri itu. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat karena emosi.

Ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat dan sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika ia melihat Kyouko dan Haru mendekatinya, tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang kembali, Chrome-chan," kata Kyouko lembut.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan sudah kembali!" kata Haru ceria, menghangatkan suasana. "Mungkin kita harus mengadakan pesta, tidakkah kaupikir demikian?"

"Pesta," potong Gokudera sebal sembari memutar bola matanya, "seperti Juudaime kurang kerjaan saja untuk melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa _sih_ Gokudera-san tidak bisa melihat Haru senang?!"

"Oh, sudahlah." Yamamoto tersenyum. Ini merupakan reuni mereka setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bisa bertemu seperti ini lagi. Memang menyenangkan mendengar hubungan Gokudera dan Haru sama baiknya seperti dulu, tapi kini mereka punya sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting. Ia pun maju dan mengacak-acak rambut Chrome.

"Yang penting kita semua ada di sini, kan? Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Chrome."

Chrome memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak didapatnya selama tinggal sendirian, jauh dari orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli kepadanya. Dadanya disesaki kebahagiaan. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah meninggalkan mereka semua. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum, mempersiapkan diri untuk meminta maaf.

Namun sebelum ia sanggup mengutarakan isi pikirannya, dari belakangnya terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Ia menoleh dan melihat kilasan sosok Hibari yang menghilang ke sudut ruangan. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ryouhei mendengus keras.

"Sudah, lupakan saja dia." I Pin melepas pelukannya dan, melihat kesempatan, Ryouhei merangkul Chrome lagi, menjauhi pintu belakang. "Kita semua ada di sini. Kesabaran yang dimiliki _nya_ jauh lebih sedikit daripada yang bisa ditampung sendok teh, karena itu kau tidak perlu pedu—"

"Aku perlu minta maaf."

Itu merupakan kata-kata pertama Chrome yang didengar teman-temannya sejak mereka kembali dari mesin Irie.

Alis Gokudera naik mendengarnya. "Kepada... Hibari?" Ia tidak yakin ia mendengar kata-kata Chrome dengan benar. Pria itu tidak pernah bertingkah selain seperti seorang berengsek selama sepuluh tahun terakhir (sebagian dari ketidaksukaannya terhadap Hibari, Gokudera akui, merupakan wujud dari kekecewaannya karena Vongola Kesepuluh lebih memilih untuk mengikutsertakan pria tersebut daripada Gokudera sendiri dalam rencana untuk menjatuhkan Millefiore), dan Gokudera tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dipikirkan.

Tetapi Chrome menggeleng lembut, sedikit bergeser dari rangkulan Ryouhei.

"Bukan." Chrome mendongak menatap Gokudera, matanya yang hanya sebelah berkaca-kaca. "Kepada kalian semua."

* * *

Akan tetapi, nyatanya, mereka tidak punya waktu untuk duduk santai dan mengobrol.

Irie Shouichi memberi mereka informasi lain. Tsuna sudah kembali ke markas Vongola, dan kehadiran mereka diharapkan secepat mungkin. Rombongan mereka pun pergi dari _base_ yang dulunya dimiliki Millefiore tersebut untuk menemui Tsuna.

Chrome berjalan di belakang Gokudera, Lambo, Yamamoto dan Ryouhei, menggenggam tangan Kyouko dan Haru sementara I Pin mengikuti. Rindunya akan sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut masih juga belum terpuaskan. Ia rindu berada di sini, mendengarkan pembicaraan menyenangkan dari teman-temannya sementara dunia baik-baik saja di luar sana.

Meski demikian, ia terpaksa melepaskan tangan teman-temannya ketika Gokudera, Lambo, Yamamoto dan Ryouhei sudah memasuki ruang pertemuan. Kyouko, Haru dan I Pin paham bahwa temannya harus berpisah dengan mereka, maka masing-masing memberi Chrome pelukan lain sebelum melepasnya pergi.

"Temui kami di ruang makan untuk makan malam, Chrome-chan." Kyouko menepuk-nepuk bahunya lembut. "Bersama Tsu-kun dan semua orang."

I Pin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya memeluk Chrome dengan erat.

Haru mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ya! Bawa mereka, kita akan membuatkan sesuatu yang spektakuler untuk malam yang spesial ini. Aku yakin Bianchi-san punya sesuatu yang hebat di dapur."

Chrome tidak yakin apapun yang disimpan Bianchi secara khusus di dapur dapat dimakan oleh manusia biasa, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ketiga sahabat dekatnya lebih erat daripada yang pernah dilakukannya. Sementara sosok Kyouko, Haru dan I Pin sudah tak lagi terlihat dari sudut lorong, Chrome menarik napas dalam dan melangkah masuk.

Semua orang sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Pandangan Chrome terpaku pada pria yang berdiri di tengah, memimpin pertemuan—bosnya, pemimpinnya, sekaligus orang yang telah dikhianatinya selama lima tahun terakhir. Sawada Tsunayoshi berdiri, tampak sama segarnya seperti yang terakhir diingatnya meski lebih tua beberapa tahun, dalam jas hitam resmi yang terlihat seperti pakaian pemakaman. Chrome bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Menunggu dengan tersiksa untuk mendengar satu patah kata pun dari Tsuna terasa seperti siksaan.

 _Oh, tolong, katakan sesuatu_ , Chrome berpikir, putus asa. _Jangan diam begitu. Marahi aku, bentak aku, depak aku, tapi tolong—jangan diam saja._

Tampaknya Tuhan mendengar permohonan tak terkatakan Chrome, karena tepat setelah itu Tsuna pun angkat bicara. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkan Chrome.

"... Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Chrome?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah. "Duduk, duduklah; kita harus mulai secepatnya."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, Chrome merasa disambar petir di siang bolong. Baik Sasagawa Ryouhei dan Sawada Tsunayoshi memiliki sesuatu dalam kepribadian mereka yang membuat mereka sulit untuk diduga. "... Maaf?"

"Duduklah. Kita akan segera mulai."

Chrome menatap Tsuna tidak percaya, tetapi toh mengikuti perintahnya. Ia mengambil tempat tepat di samping Ryouhei dan tidak bicara sepatah kata pun lagi. Ia mengamati bosnya. Tsuna terlihat baik-baik saja di sana. Tidak tampak dalam pandangan mata cokelatnya yang menenangkan sesuatu seperti rasa muak atau rasa marah. Tsuna yang di sana hanyalah Tsuna yang biasa, seperti yang diingatnya dari sang pemuda Sawada lima tahun yang lalu.

Meski Chrome telah duduk dan berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman, Tsuna masih juga berdiri sembari berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan penantian itu pun usai ketika Hibari Kyouya akhirnya, akhirnya muncul dan berjalan tanpa suara untuk duduk di sebelah Lambo.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang, semuanya," Tsuna pun akhirnya duduk dan berbicara kepada semua orang dengan senyum khasnya—malu-malu, agak salah tingkah, namun jujur apa adanya. "Kalian pasti sudah sangat kepengin bersantai setelah tahun-tahun yang berat, eh?"

"Mana mungkin," komentar Ryouhei tidak percaya.

"Kami semua ada di sini untuk Anda, Juudaime," tambah Gokudera tanpa ragu.

Dan sebenarnya Gokudera tidak perlu mengatakan itu, pikir Tsuna. Ia sudah tahu bahwa, hanya dengan panggilan singkatnya, maka semua Penjaga akan segera hadir di sisinya. Seperti itulah jenis loyalitas yang dimiliki mereka terhadapnya, dan Tsuna bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Menyingkirkan Byakuran adalah satu hal," lanjut Tsuna, tidak mengatakan apa-apa terhadap respon kakak dan pria tangan-kanannya, "tetapi Millefiore adalah hal lain. Meski bos mereka telah jatuh, kita masih perlu memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada usaha untuk menguasai dunia lagi dari famiglia itu. Atau bahkan, dari famiglia manapun." Kini Tsuna mengangguk kepada Giannini—dan pria tersebut pun mengetikkan beberapa _password_ ke komputernya untuk menunjukkan sesuatu di layar.

Skema-skema, cetakan biru dari berbagai macam mesin pun tampil dari proyektor. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat seperti modifikasi dari Mosca milik Spanner, dan sisanya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Tsuna berdeham.

"Yang sedang kalian lihat ini adalah beberapa salinan rancangan proyek yang dikirimkan Shouichi-kun kepadaku. Sebagian dari proyek-proyek ini masih berstatus dikerjakan oleh Millefiore—di dalam beberapa bengkel kecil terpisah yang tersebar di Italia dan Jepang." Tsuna mengklik pengarahnya sekali lagi, dan foto-foto pabrik pun muncul dalam pandangan. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, berbahaya untuk membiarkan pabrik-pabrik ini terus berjalan bahkan dengan ketiadaan Byakuran. Sepertinya berita atas kematiannya belum tersebar, karena itulah kita harus bekerja cepat. Jika proyek-proyek tersebut sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah... kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Besar kemungkinan akan kedatangan penerus-penerus Byakuran setelahnya. Mereka paham—bencana yang sama tidak bisa dibiarkan terjadi dua kali.

"Karena itu, aku ingin kita sudah bisa mulai bekerja besok," kata Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun, Lambo, dan Yamamoto—kalian bisa mulai dengan bengkel-bengkel yang ada di Italia. Aku sudah mencoba meminta kerja sama Varia, dan dari cara bicara Squalo sepertinya Xanxus setuju untuk membiarkan kalian bergabung membersihkan sisa-sisa Millefiore di sana." Tsuna menatap ketiga Penjaga yang baru disebutkan namanya dengan penuh amanat. "Apa aku bisa menyerahkan itu semua kepada kalian?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Gokudera lagi. Yamamoto tersenyum. Lambo mengangguk singkat.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, Varia akan bekerja sama. Dalam hal ini, Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria dan Levi akan membantu kalian jika diperlukan di sana." Tsuna berusaha mengabaikan firasatnya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Xanxus tidak akan terlibat sebanyak yang diinginkannya. "Belphegor, Fran, dan tentunya... Mammon yang telah berada di sini bersama para Arcobaleno akan membantu pembersihan sisa Millefiore yang ada di Namimori bersama Chrome, Onii-san, dan Hibari-san. Kuharap kalian semua bisa bekerja sama."

Chrome butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mencoba mengenali nama Fran. Dalam waktu singkat pelatihannya dengan Mammon beserta sisa anggota Varia lainnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia tentu mengenali nama-nama yang lain, tetapi tidak pemuda itu. Segera setelah ia mencoba, ia pun berhasil mengingat bahwa Mukuro-sama memang telah menyebutkan nama Fran beberapa kali sebagai asisten baru yang sangat... menjanjikan. _Jadi ia bekerja untuk Varia sekarang_ , pikir Chrome muram. Mukuro-sama punya caranya sendiri untuk meletakkan orang-orangnya di kelompok-kelompok yang menguntungkan—Fran di Varia, dan dirinya sendiri di Vongola, contohnya—untuk keperluan di masa yang akan datang, sementara dirinya sendiri berpergian bebas sesuka hati.

Tsuna melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk beberapa saat berikutnya, menjelaskan beberapa cetak biru proyek yang akan mereka kerjakan nanti dan sistem koordinasi mereka dengan markas Vongola nanti, tetapi Chrome hanya separo memerhatikan. Sejak usahanya yang gagal untuk membebaskan Mukuro-sama lima tahun yang lalu, dan kontak terakhir yang diterimanya dari Mukuro-sama hanya berisi panggilan ke Kokuyo Land, ia belum benar-benar bertemu dengan pria misterius itu lagi. Dan memang sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang Mukuro-sama inginkan—meski pria tersebut sempat berada, malah _tinggal_ dalam pikirannya untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama, hingga sekarang Chrome masih tidak mampu memberitahu apa yang ia pikirkan. (Ada sebuah rongga kosong dalam pikirannya yang biasa diisi Mukuro-sama, dan meski ia telah tinggal terpisah dari pria tersebut dalam waktu yang lama, rongga itu tetap terbuka menganga memperlihatkan lubang gelapnya yang dalam, tidak nyaman.)

Ia berharap, paling tidak Mukuro-sama akan mengontaknya jika semua sudah aman.

Kemudian perhatiannya dialihkan dari Mukuro-sama ke kumpulan _doussier_ yang berada di hadapannya. Ia harus fokus. Sekarang waktunya untuk bekerja, dan ia tidak mau mengecewakan bosnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jadi, untuk sekarang, itulah garis besar dari apa yang harus kita lakukan," Tsuna mengakhiri tepat di saat Chrome baru mengembalikan konsentrasinya. "Penerbangan kalian, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, dan Lambo, dijadwalkan besok. Kuharap kalian punya waktu untuk bersiap-siap."

Kemudian, seperti yang sudah diduga, nada formalitas Tsuna pun berhenti di sana. Pemuda tersebut juga berhenti bicara sejenak, menghabiskan beberapa detik hanya untuk menatap para Penjaga-nya satu-satu dengan tatapan bangga.

"Dan aku perlu berterima kasih kepada kalian semua atas pekerjaan yang telah kalian lakukan. Perjuangan kita memang belum selesai, tetapi kalian telah bekerja keras untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Maka, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Dan situasi kaku dalam ruang rapat itu pun hancur dalam seketika: Ryouhei melompat dari kursinya, merangkul kuat bahu Tsuna di satu sisi sementara Yamamoto menepuk sisi lainnya; Gokudera bangkit lalu berlutut di depan Tsuna saat Lambo berlari meninggalkan kursinya untuk menghampiri 'kakak'nya.

"Terima kasih juga atas kerja kerasmu, Sawada!"

"Selamat datang kembali juga kepadamu, Tsuna!"

Chrome tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tersenyum melihat Tsuna kewalahan menerima ucapan selamat datang dari anak-anak buahnya. Tsuna, yang terlihat salah tingkah dan berusaha keras untuk membuat Gokudera kembali berdiri alih-alih menghabiskan waktu yang sangat, sangat lama bersimpuh di lantai, akhirnya dapat juga melepaskan diri dan membiarkan mereka pergi mendahuluinya ke ruang makan.

"Ya," kata Tsuna, menjawab pertanyaan tak terungkap yang dilemparkan pandangan Lambo, "aku akan menyusul kalian. Aku hanya butuh beberapa waktu sebelum pergi."

Lambo melempar pandangan yang sama kepada Chrome, yang menggeleng lembut, dan Hibari, yang tidak bahkan sekadar membuka matanya untuk menanggapi, kemudian beranjak keluar untuk menyusul para seniornya. Tsuna menghela napas, tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati Hibari yang sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Hibari-san. Itu pasti berat."

Hibari menatapnya turun (bahkan dalam sepuluh tahun pun, tinggi Tsuna tidak juga lebih daripada sebatas telinganya, Chrome mengamati) dengan tatapan menilai, lalu mendengus. Tangan Tsuna tidak pernah dijabatnya kembali, karena pria itu sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan dalam dua detik penuh keheningan berikutnya.

Tsuna tidak bergerak hingga suara langkah Hibari meninggalkan jangkauan pendengaran, kemudian menghela napas lain sembari menurunkan tangannya.

"Beberapa orang memang tidak akan pernah berubah. Peraturannya masih jangan-sentuh dan jangan-bergerombol bagi Hibari-san, eh? Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa mengubahnya," komentarnya, tersenyum kepada Chrome sekarang. "Meski aku jelas senang ia melakukan apa yang telah kami setujui, betapapun menyebalkannya mungkin itu baginya. Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kaukatakan kepadaku atau kau memang sedang tidak berselera makan makanan hangat?"

Selera humor tipis yang ditunjukkan Tsuna seharusnya mampu mengembalikan sedikit senyum ke wajah Chrome, tetapi wanita itu tidak juga menggerakkan satu otot pun untuk menanggapinya. Chrome hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah mata sewarna violetnya, ragu-ragu, dengan sesuatu dalam ekspresinya yang memberitahu Tsuna bahwa wanita tersebut memiliki berjuta hal berlangsung dalam pikirannya. Chrome menelan ludah.

"Bos, saya... saya ingin minta maaf."

Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena saya telah pergi," kata Chrome, jujur dan terus terang dan apa adanya. Akan lebih mudah baginya jika ia mempercepat prosesnya. "Saya tidak memberitahu Anda bahwa saya akan pergi. Saya telah menempatkan Vongola dalam posisi yang berbahaya." Chrome tidak perlu diberitahu bahwa situasi antara Millefiore dan Vongola memburuk beberapa saat setelah ia pergi, dan malah makin parah ketika Vongola berusaha menyatukan kekuatan tanpa dirinya sebagai pemegang-posisi sementara Penjaga Kabut, membuat Tsuna terpaksa mengambil tindakan terdesak dengan 'mengorbankan diri'. "Sejujurnya, saya... saya paham bahwa tindakan saya dapat dianggap sebagai pengkhianatan, dan saya... akan menerima konsekuensinya." Bahkan bila konsekuensi tersebut melibatkan penghakiman dalam tingkat... ekstrim. Chrome sudah terlalu familiar dengan 'sistem' yang berjalan di dunia mereka.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, Tsuna memang tidak dikenal sebagai seseorang yang berjalan mengikuti sistem.

"Begitukah?" tanya pria tersebut ringan, kendati tatapan yang ditujukan kepada wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dalam dan teduh. "Oh, kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh itu, Chrome."

"... Maaf?"

Chrome menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan yang mengindikasikan kewaspadaannya akan kadar kewarasan Tsuna sehingga membuat sang Vongola Decimo terkekeh.

"Keluarga memaafkan satu sama lain, bukankah demikian? Maka kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seserius itu."

"Tapi—" Chrome masih tidak mampu menghilangkan ketidakpercayaan dari cara tatapannya. "Bos, saya kabur. Saya _berkhianat_. Orang-orang bisa **mati** karenanya."

"Ah, ya," Tsuna masih juga tersenyum, "mereka bisa, tetapi mereka _tidak_. Hibari-san telah melakukan semua yang ia bisa dan melindungi semua orang (sebenarnya hanya warga Namimori, dalam perjanjian mereka, tetapi Tsuna lebih suka berpikiran positif). Bahkan Yuni sudah mengembalikan mereka. Dan, untuk catatan, mengetahui kekuatannya, ia dan Gamma akan segera kembali dalam..." Tsuna melirik jam tangannya—yang ternyata masih berjalan, bahkan dari dalam peti mati— "... beberapa jam lagi. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana."

Meski dengan penjelasan panjang lebar tersebut, Chrome tetap saja mengalami kesulitan menghadapi sikap ringan Tsuna. Tsuna tidak bisa mengabaikan itu, karenanyalah ia berjalan mendekati wanita yang sudah lama dianggapnya saudarinya sendiri tersebut lalu memegang kedua bahunya, meremasnya lembut.

"Dengar." Tsuna memulai. "Aku tidak bisa menghukum seseorang, baik pria maupun wanita, yang melakukan sesuatu demi hal yang paling berharga baginya. Kau pergi untuk Mukuro, aku mengerti betapa buruk cara itu terdengar, tetapi aku juga mengerti bahwa Mukuro adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu. Dan... sejujurnya? Aku mau kau _terus_ melakukannya.

"Kita jarang dapat menemukan... orang-orang yang bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi apa yang berharga bagi mereka, tetapi kau melakukan semua itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Dan tak peduli seberapa buruk itu terdengar juga, itu adalah sebuah kualitas yang kubutuhkan untuk Vongola. Untuk keluarga ini. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukan hal yang sama, untuk menganggap Vongola sama berharganya untuk dilindungi seperti kau menganggap Mukuro seseorang yang sangat penting bagimu.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, apa kau mau melakukannya?"

Untuk mengatakan bahwa Chrome dibuat kehabisan kata-kata mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna disebut mengecil-ngecilkan fakta. Chrome _terpana_ dibuatnya. Sebelah mata ungunya yang besar terpaku kepada bosnya, pupilnya melebar, dan ia kesulitan menentukan bagaimana seharusnya ia bereaksi. Akan tetapi, Tsuna merupakan pria yang selalu sabar. Ia menunggu sang wanita muda hingga ia mampu kembali berkata-kata, dan dapat dikatakan bahwa penantiannya berbuah sesuatu.

Chrome memejamkan mata, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang sehingga ia perlu berusaha lebih keras untuk menstabilkannya. Ia pun menarik napas dalam. Ketika telah ditemukannya ketenangannya, ia berlutut di depan bosnya serta—mengabaikan pekikan protes Tsuna dalam prosesnya—menarik tangan kanan bosnya dan menciumnya.

Aneh, memang, cara beberapa hal bekerja. Di hari yang sama di mana ia berpikir ia tidak lagi memiliki tempat, bahwa satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir dalam kepalanya untuk kembali akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, _mendorong_ nya jauh-jauh, ia malah disodorkan alasan yang sangat kuat bagi dirinya sendiri untuk _kembali_.

" _Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku..."_

Sementara Tsuna kembali terdiam mendengarkan sumpah setianya, Chrome diam-diam tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Betapa hal-hal telah berubah. Dirinya yang dulu mungkin tidak akan mau melakukan hal ini, tetapi seperti hal-hal itu, dirinya sendiri telah berubah juga. Dan semua berkat pria yang berdiri di depannya ini.

" _... bahwa aku akan melindungimu sepenuh hati."_

Juga keluarganya.

Karena akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , ia telah menemukan tempat baru untuk kembali.

* * *

 _Meski Markas Vongola masih dalam jarak pandang, tidak sekali pun Chrome menoleh lagi untuk melihat seberapa jauh ia telah pergi—karena ini, seharusnya, adalah sebuah perpisahan, dan semua perpisahan selalu terasa terlalu_ **menyakitkan** _untuk dijalani berlama-lama_. _Dan khusus tentang hal ini, ia tidak didera keinginan untuk merasakan sakitnya dalam jangka waktu panjang._

 _Walau dengan semua keengganan itu, ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk berharap bahwa suatu hari, bahkan mungkin di kehidupan lain, ia akan kembali kepada mereka. Tidak sebagai seorang pengkhianat, dan tentu tidak sebagai seorang musuh—tetapi sebagai seorang yang_ _ **sama**_ _. Salah satu di antara mereka. Sebagai bagian dari sebuah keluarga._

 _Harapan itu terdengar mustahil, memang, dan ia telah lama menyerah padanya lama, lama sekali, sejak ia menghabiskan berhari-hari meringkuk di balik tempat persembunyiannya di sebuah dermaga di Eropa bagian Barat untuk bertahan hidup dengan hanya sedikit perbekalan. Tetapi kini, harapan itu kembali disertai dengan kenyataan._

 _Dan Chrome tidak bisa bersyukur lebih banyak lagi karenanya._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Some random Boss!27 and 96 before getting to the very, very serious part, everyone?_

Timelinenya, jelas, berbeda dengan fanfic saya yang _Taken for Granted._ Tidak ada Mukuro maupun orang lain yang bisa berbicara dengan Chrome untuk meluruskan pikirannya dan mencegahnya meninggalkan Vongola di sini, karena itulah ia butuh... err, lima tahun penuh dalam pelarian hingga akhirnya sadar bahwa Vongola memang keluarganya. Lagi pula, _Taken for Granted_ mengambil tempat sepuluh tahun setelah Present!Vongola menyelesaikan masalah Arcobaleno sedangkan fanfic ini mengambil tempat semesta alternatif yang ditinggalkan Present!Vongola ketika Byakuran tewas di Future Arc.

... Membingungkan? X'D Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Kepala saya sedang penuh dengan hal-hal nggak penting dan saya perlu mengeluarkan itu semua dari sana sesegera mungkin.

(Dan saya yakin, pertanyaan pertama Anda pasti "Bagaimana dengan Mukuro, kalau begitu?", tetapi saya juga berjanji bahwa dengan mengikuti serial ini Anda akan mendapatkan semua jawabannya. Jika ternyata belum, _please feel free to ask_.)

 _Anyway. Thank you soooooo much for reading, and remember—comments bright my day!_


	2. Chapter 2: Reminisce of the Rain Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira. All rights reserved. The author does not gain any commercial profit from publishing this story.**

 **Pertanyaan akan saya jawab di sini sekarang juga demi kelancaran jalan cerita. Cekidot.**

 **Q1: Kenapa Chrome bilang dia berkhianat? Memangnya dia kabur ke mana?**

 **A1: Dia kabur ke... pelukan Mukuro /eh/. Bercanda. XD Soal berkhianat,** _ **well**_ **... jadi begini ceritanya. Vongola sedang dalam keadaan susah lima tahun yang lalu karena Millefiore memburu anggotanya satu per satu, bukan? Tetapi saat itu, Chrome malah pergi dengan alasan untuk menyelamatkan Mukuro. Menurut saya, paling tidak, Anda** **tidak** **melakukan itu kepada keluarga Anda. Anda tidak meninggalkan mereka, terutama di saat mereka benar-benar membutuhkan Anda. Maka sesuatu seperti itu, bila dilakukan, patutlah disebut sebagai pengkhianatan. Saya harap ini cukup! :D**

 **Q1: Agak gak mudeng pas di bagian akhirnya. Emangnya Chrome mau ninggalin Vongola lagi?**

 **A2: Tidak. Bagian terakhir chapter pertama hanyalah kilasan lain** _ **flashback**_ **yang Chrome miliki X'D Dia sedang mengingat-ingat saat ia menghilang ke Italia untuk menyelamatkan Mukuro. Detail yang lupa disebutkan Amano, selain kalimat singkat Kusakabe Tetsuya bahwa "Chrome Dokuro mencoba membobol Vendicare bersama Joushima Ken dan Kakimoto Chikusa". Mengapa Foundation adalah pihak yang paling tahu detail penghianatan Chrome ini... adalah cerita untuk lain hari.**

 **Chapter ini akan fokus ke waktu lima tahun yang lalu, yaitu saat Chrome bekerja sama dengan geng Kokuyo untuk membobol Vendicare. Amano tidak begitu menyebutkan konsep penjara Vendicare itu sendiri, selain latar belakang para Vindice—yang tidak begitu mengambil bagian dalam cerita ini, tentunya, karena kita tidak butuh kisah Kutukan Arcobaleno Jilid 2 betapapun menariknya itu terdengar bagi saya, terima kasih banyak—jadi detail yang saya cantumkan di fanfic ini mungkin tidak begitu akurat. Terutama tentang deskripsi bagian dalam Vendicare dan cara kerja para Vindice, yang seratus persen berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri. X'D Saya sudah lama kepingin menjelaskan dinamika hubungan yang ada di kepala saya antara geng Kokuyo dengan Chrome. Terutama Ken, Chikusa, dan Mukuro.** _ **Warning: very long, boring, serious, and non-humorous story ahead. You have been warned.**_

 _ **And much, much thanks are given to**_ **Caeliayuuki, Cocoa2795, Aoi the Cielo,** _ **and**_ **Hikaru Kisekine.** _ **You guys make my day!**_

 _ **Oh, and p**_ _ **lease, enjoy yourself.**_

* * *

 **Reminisce** **of the Rain**

 **Part 1**

* * *

"'Siap?' Klaus bertanya akhirnya.

'Belum,' Sunny menjawab.

'Aku juga belum,' sahut Violet, 'tapi kalau kita menunggu sampai benar-benar siap, kita perlu waktu seumur hidup. Ayo.'"

—Lemony Snicket, _Ersatz Elevator_

* * *

 _Five years prior_

 _Haneda International Airport, Tokyo, Japan_

Sewaktu kecil, berbagai macam acara sering diadakan di rumah Nagi. Baik ibu kandung maupun ayah tirinya acap kali menggelar pesta mewah yang melibatkan orang-orang penting dengan berbagai macam latar belakang beberapa waktu dalam setahun. Biasanya, sepanjang pesta, kebanyakan waktu kedua orangtuanya habis untuk mencoba menjalin koneksi dengan para tamu pesta sementara dirinya dibiarkan berkeliaran sesuka hati. Meski diberikan kebebasan seperti itu, ibunya telah memberikan Nagi satu peraturan penting yang tidak boleh dilanggarnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Dengar, Nagi," ibunya berkata saat pesta pertamanya, " _jangan sekali-kali kau mengganggu para tamu_. Jangan memandangi mereka. Jangan bicara kepada mereka. Itu tidak sopan, apalagi jika kau seorang anak perempuan. Maka jadilah anak yang baik."

Dan Nagi _memang_ berusaha menjadi seorang anak yang baik. Sama seperti arti namanya sendiri, ia adalah seorang anak yang tenang. Sepanjang setiap acara berlangsung, ia akan bersembunyi, bermain sendirian di halaman belakang yang biasanya kosong dengan kucing-kucing yang ditemukannya juga berkeliaran di sana, mengawasi ibunya secara sembunyi-sembunyi di balik tempat bermainnya. Tidak bicara kepada para tamu, membiarkan orang-orang tidak tahu menahu akan keberadaannya sama sekali hingga itu memang saatnya bagi ibunya untuk memperkenalkan mereka—yang biasanya, tentu, akan ditanggapi dengan, "Oh, jadi inilah si manis Nagi-chan?", tawa sopan yang terdengar hambar, kemudian, _kemudian_ , semua orang bisa kembali melupakan anak perempuan kecil berambut ungu yang pendiam itu ketika ia berjalan pergi.

Bahkan saat Nagi sudah lama mati pun, Chrome masih dapat mengingat nasihat tersebut. Tanpa sadar, ia telah menjadikan hal itu kebiasaan untuk melarikan diri dari tatapan orang-orang, untuk menghindari percakapan barang sepatah dua kata pun, membiarkan dirinya dicap sebagai seorang aneh antisosial yang tak punya apa-apa untuk dibanggakan. Meski, mungkin, sekarang untuk alasan yang benar-benar berbeda.

Maksud saya, Anda tidak benar-benar berharap dapat melarikan diri lewat bandara dengan diawasi orang-orang di tengah siang bolong, bukan?

 _Jadi Ibu salah_ , pikir Chrome getir. Ibunya kerap salah tentang berbagai macam hal. Orang-orang tidak selalu bersembunyi karena mereka adalah orang yang baik. Semua dapat dibuktikan dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Sekarang, Chrome menemukan dirinya berdiri di tengah antrian dengan Ken dan Chikusa di belakangnya untuk _check in_ dalam perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan Mukuro-sama. Bagi orang lain, mereka akan tampak seperti orang-orang yang berbeda. Rambut Ken, kendati masih sama acak-acakannya seperti dulu, kini berwarna cokelat tua. Struktur tubuhnya terlihat jauh lebih mendekati seorang pria berusia empat puluh dibandingkan pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun seperti umur aslinya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sama berantakannya seperti yang biasa dikenakannya, tetapi mungkin sedikit lebih berantakan. Chikusa tidak mengenakan kupluk favoritnya, melainkan membiarkan rambutnya tampak di hadapan dan tersisir rapi ke belakang. Tato _bar code_ yang menghiasi wajahnya ditutup menggunakan _make up_ tetapi masih menyisakan efek natural. Chrome sendiri mengurai rambutnya, mewarnainya hitam, membiarkannya tergerai hingga ke bahu. Ia membuat ilusi untuk menggantikan sebelah matanya yang tidak ada, dan warna irisnya menjadi cokelat gelap dengan lensa kontak berwarna. Menyamar, membuat dirinya tak terlihat di tengah keramaian merupakan hal yang mudah dilakukan bagi sang pengguna api Kabut. Tetapi tidak bagi kedua rekannya.

"Apa-apaan ini, byon?" Itulah komentar keras pertama yang dilontarkan Ken ketika Chrome menjelaskan mekanisme penyamaran yang mereka perlukan untuk melewati keamanan Bandara Haneda. "Ini terlihat bodoh!"

Chrome tidak memedulikan makian Ken, tetapi malah dengan tenang melanjutkan. "Kita tidak bisa pergi tampak seperti diri sendiri," jawabnya kalem. "Aku punya identitas curian yang dapat kita gunakan, tetapi untuk itu kalian harus tampak sama seperti orang-orang ini. Mereka punya ciri-ciri yang paling mirip dengan kita. Itu salah satu keuntungan yang harus kita gunakan."

Chikusa tidak berkomentar tentang rencana yang dibuatkan Chrome bagi mereka dan hanya mematuhinya dalam diam. Ketika omelan Ken sudah sangat mengganggu telinganya, barulah ia angkat bicara.

"Ken, kau berisik." Sebelum Ken sempat ikut mencercanya, Chikusa menyelanya. "Ambil perangkat penyamaran itu dan pakailah. Rencana ini harus berhasil, atau kita takkan dapat menyelamatkan Mukuro-sama."

Kata-kata itu berhasil menyerang Ken di titik yang tepat, dan setelahnya ia pun berhasil diyakinkan untuk ikut rencana mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menyamar dengan mengandalkan api Kabut-nya seratus persen. Tetapi Chrome lebih suka meminimalisir penggunaan kekuatannya sedapat mungkin agar ia dapat menggunakannya di saat-saat penting. Tidak seperti Mukuro-sama, ia tidak memiliki suplai energi tak terbatas. Lagi pula, seperdelapan dari total energinya telah habis untuk mempertahankan organ buatannya sendiri sepanjang hari.

Saat mereka masih menunggui antrian, Ken berdecak. Ketika ia menganggap Chrome tidak akan dapat mendengarnya, ia berbisik kepada Chikusa. "Aku masih tidak bisa memercayai wanita itu, byon."

Chikusa memandangnya turun. Ekspresinya tak dapat ditebak sementara ia menjawab. "Ini bukan waktunya, Ken."

"Tapi dia bekerja untuk Vongola, byon!" Bisikan Ken menjadi lebih intens dan keras. "Jika ini bukan karena Mukuro-san, mana sudi aku menerimanya kembali! Bisa saja sekarang dia sedang memanfaatkan kita untuk Vongola!"

 _Jika ini bukan karena Mukuro._ Chrome sudah mendengar kalimat itu berkali-kali, terlalu sering sehingga ia sudah terbiasa. Jika semua hal bukan karena Mukuro-sama dibutuhkan, maka ia tidak akan diperlukan. Mulai dari Konflik Cincin, misi-misi yang dijalankannya hingga sekarang, bahkan dalam rencana pelariannya pun dirinya tidak lebih dari sekadar penegas. Bayangan. Sesuatu yang hanya dapat tampak dengan bantuan pihak lain.

Menyingkirkan pikiran aneh dari benaknya dan berfokus pada antrian yang makin lama makin pendek, Chrome mengabaikan kata-kata Ken dan berjalan maju ketika nama samarannya dipanggil.

"Selamat siang, Nona," sapa petugas yang berdiri di depannya ramah. "Boleh saya periksa kartu identitas dan _print-out_ tiket Anda?"

Chrome membalas senyumnya dengan cara yang sopan kemudian menyerahkan data-data palsunya. Semua berjalan lancar-lancar saja, namun di tengah jalan proses tersebut diinterupsi oleh petugas lain yang datang mendadak.

"Maafkan saya atas ketergesaannya," katanya buru-buru sembari menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada petugas yang sedang memeriksa data Chrome, "tetapi kami baru mendapat informasi darurat—datangnya dari Kepolisian Namimori, ada beberapa orang yang harus dimasukkan daftar dicari..."

Jantung Chrome serasa berhenti. Ken dan Chikusa juga berhenti bergerak, mengawasi para petugas dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan. Petugas pertama mengecek fail tersebut, sesekali melirik Chrome dan data yang ada pada dirinya, dan tanpa sadar mereka berdua menahan napas. Chrome mengambil sedikit api Kabutnya dan menjentikkan jari.

Pandangan petugas pertama menjadi kosong, dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Petugas kedua, yang berdiri di sebelahnya kebingungan, malah makin bingung lagi ketika sang petugas pertama mengembalikan failnya kepadanya.

"Aku akan mengeceknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam data keamanan nanti malam. Simpan saja di mejaku."

"Tapi, atasan kita bilang ini prioritas utam—"

"Sudahlah, Hanazawa-san. Kita bicara nanti."

Petugas kedua ragu-ragu, kemudian kembali diam dan pergi. Petugas pertama, dengan lancar, mengembalikan data palsu Chrome dan memberikan selembar _boarding pass_ berisikan nomor kursi dan gerbang keberangkatan kepadanya.

"Semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan."

Chrome menerima kembali berkas-berkasnya dengan tenang dan berjalan keluar antrian, mendahului, sembari tidak dapat mencegah namun merasakan dua pasang mata rekan-rekannya terpaku ke arahnya.

* * *

Mereka sengaja memesan kursi-kursi yang terpisah agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sepertinya.

Meski demikian, Chrome berharap ia dapat mengawasi kedua rekannya. Tidak seperti... rekan-rekan kerjanya di Vongola, baik Ken maupun Chikusa sulit untuk ditebak. Saat bekerja bersama Vongola, semua tugas diselesaikan dengan cara yang sistematis dan efisien, sehingga bahkan misi paling sulit pun dapat dituntaskan dengan tenaga sesedikit mungkin dan waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Meski tidak memiliki protokol yang tetap, mereka memiliki garis besar perencanaan misi dan prediksi akan apa yang terjadi di masa depan.

Tetapi tidak Ken dan Chikusa.

Mereka hidup di momen ini, di detik _ini_. Masa depan tidak memiliki arti bagi mereka. Semua yang mereka sedang atau akan lakukan bergantung sepenuhnya pada situasi yang sedang berlangsung, mengakibatkan kerentanan mereka terhadap situasi-situasi yang perlu dihadapi dengan menggunakan perencanaan lebih awal. Dan ini, sayangnya, adalah salah satu dari sedikit situasi macam itu. Chrome benar-benar berharap mereka dapat bekerja sama dengan lebih baik sebagai sebuah tim. Ia mengalami waktu yang sulit berusaha untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka berdua. Kendati mereka terlihat patuh-patuh saja dengan rencana yang dibuatnya, Chrome tidak dapat menghindari pikiran bahwa Ken dan Chikusa masih belum mempercayainya seratus persen.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu, Chrome?_ Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat, sangat lama, Mukuro kembali bersuara di dalam kepalanya. Chrome tersentak.

 _Mukuro-sama. Anda baik-baik saja?_ Chrome bertanya tanpa dapat menahan diri.

 _Kenapa aku tidak akan baik-baik saja?_ Mukuro balas bertanya, _tertawa_. Kemudian Chrome dapat merasakan Mukuro-sama mengontrol matanya untuk melihat Ken dan Chikusa yang duduk beberapa kursi jauhnya dari mereka. _Oh. Kulihat kalian sedang berada dalam situasi yang sangat... menarik. Bagus, Chrome._

 _Ini bukan bahan candaan, Mukuro-sama_ , jawab Chrome muram. Selera humor Mukuro tidak pernah dapat dipahaminya, dan sarkasme tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Mereka sedang berada dalam situasi yang membahayakan. _Kami sedang berada dalam perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan Anda._

Chrome tidak mendengar jawaban dari Mukuro selama beberapa saat. Sejenak, ia dipenuhi kecemasan bahwa lagi-lagi Mukuro telah meninggalkannya. Tetapi kecemasannya terbukti tak beralasan ketika suara berat dan bergaung Mukuro kembali memenuhi benaknya.

 _Chrome-ku yang manis,_ katanya perlahan (Chrome tidak dapat menghindari pemikiran bahwa suara Mukuro terdengar berhati-hati disertai sesuatu yang mirip sekali dengan _keraguan_ ), _apa kau benar-benar mau menyelamatkanku?_

Sekarang, Chrome-lah yang dibuat terdiam akan kata-kata lawan bicaranya. Apa maksud Mukuro dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu? _... Tentu saja, Mukuro-sama. Saya yakin._

 _Seratus persen?_

 _Seratus persen._

Ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran Mukuro, dan Chrome tidak yakin itu apa, tetapi ia tidak merasa perlu pula untuk bertanya. Maka ia menambahkan, _Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan Anda dari penjara._ Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Mukuro kembali tertawa.

 _Aku memercayaimu, Chrome, jangan khawatir,_ katanya. Chrome dapat merasakan seringaian belum juga sirna dari wajah Mukuro. _Terutama karena semua yang telah kaulakukan demi diriku. Pasti sulit, meninggalkan Vongola yang begitu kaucintai hanya untuk diriku, hm?_

Menunduk, Chrome melihat saputangan yang tanpa sadar berakhir tercabik-cabik di atas pangkuannya. Sudah beberapa minggu terlewati sejak ia meninggalkan markas Vongola, dan ia belum memberitahu Mukuro satu hal pun tentang itu—meski, tentu saja, hal itu tidak begitu diperlukan mengingat Mukuro dapat dengan mudah mengetahui apapun yang ia inginkan, terutama tentang diri Chrome sendiri. Padahal, Chrome sudah berusaha melupakan hari di mana ia pergi.

 _Hari itu tidak penting untuk diingat-ingat, karena aku akan kembali ke sana suatu hari nanti._ Begitulah caranya meyakinkan diri untuk menghindar dari rasa sakit emosional ketika ia mengingat tempat yang telah menjadi rumahnya selama bertahun-tahun tersebut. Atau teman-teman yang paling mendekati definisi keluarga baginya. Atau sepasang mata kelabu tajam menusuk yang terpaku kepadanya di hari di mana ia per—

 _... Nagi?_

Sekali lagi, Chrome tersentak. Panggilan Mukuro membuyarkan lamunannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak dipanggil menggunakan nama pemberian ibunya, dan itu membuatnya bingung sejenak. Ia pun berdeham, membersihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang tidak akan relevan dengan hari ini dan menjawab. _Ya, Mukuro-sama?_

Mukuro membiarkan Chrome menunggu selama beberapa detik sebelum ia berbicara.

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

Chrome tersenyum, kendati ia yakin bahwa Mukuro tidak akan mampu melihatnya. Ia memejamkan mata. _Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya, Mukuro-sama,_ jawabnya menenangkan. _Lagi pula, saya memiliki Ken dan Chikusa di sini. Saya akan baik-baik saja._

 _Ah. Memercayai orang-orang yang bahkan tidak memercayaimu, Chrome?_ (Chrome menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah bukan lagi 'Nagi' sekarang.) _Betapa... baik hati._

 _Andalah yang membuat saya memercayai mereka lebih dari saya memercayai siapapun, Mukuro-sama. Bahkan ketika mereka tidak memercayai saya._

Mukuro tidak lagi menjawab setelah itu. Chrome menghela napas. Ini bukan kali pertama Mukuro meninggalkan percakapan mereka di tengah jalan seperti ini. Ia menduga bahwa semakin lama Mukuro terjebak dalam Vendicare, tempat di mana ia tidak melakukan apapun selain tidur dikelilingi air, semakin mudah pula Mukuro dibuat lelah bahkan dengan kegiatan sesederhana bertukar pikiran.

 _Inilah kenapa kita tetap harus berjuang tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi,_ pikir Chrome dengan tekad kuat memenuhi rongga dadanya. _Semua untuk hal yang satu ini._

* * *

Terselubung di balik ilusi yang dijaga Chrome, mereka berdiri. Tepat di depan mereka, beberapa ratus meter yang terhalang kabut pegunungan, adalah dinding yang menghalangi mereka dari isi Vendicare.

Mereka telah sampai.

Ini adalah tahap yang paling sulit. Mereka hanya dapat bergantung semata-mata pada ilusi Chrome untuk menyusup masuk. Begitu mereka sudah masuk, mereka perlu mencari Mukuro, membebaskannya dan pergi secepat yang mereka bisa. Sebuah rencana yang... _well_ , tidak dapat dikatakan cukup memuaskan dalam standar Chrome tetapi adalah segala yang mereka punya.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan penjaga mereka—Vindice?" tanya Chrome lebih seperti sekadar gumaman kepada dirinya sendiri, sewaktu mereka mempersiapkan diri berminggu-minggu lalu. "Kita perlu rencana yang lebih matang. Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kemampuan mereka."

Maksudnya adalah, kalaupun mereka berusaha untuk masuk terang-terangan dengan mengandalkan ilusi Chrome semata, masih ada terlalu banyak hal yang tak dapat diduga. Terutama tentang penjaga penjara tersebut. Selama bertahun-tahun Chrome bekerja dengan Vongola, hanya beberapa kali pernah ia mengunjungi Vendicare. Itu pun kunjungan-kunjungan singkat, semata-mata untuk menemani Gokudera dan Yamamoto untuk menginterogasi beberapa tahanan. Meski dengan izin khusus yang dimiliki pihak Vongola, mereka tidak diberi kemewahan lain yang lebih dari itu. Ia belum memiliki kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasi bagian-bagian penting penjara tersebut maupun menyelidiki para penjaganya yang misterius. Ketika ia bertanya kepada Bos, Bos juga tidak mampu memberikan informasi yang ia butuhkan.

(Sebagian dari diri Chrome merasa bahwa, dengan _Hyper Intuition_ miliknya yang terkenal, Bos dapat merasakan bahwa Chrome akan memanfaatkan informasi tersebut untuk keperluan... di masa yang akan datang, sehingga Ketua Kesepuluh Vongola itu sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya untuk mencegah _nya_ dari benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

Tapi toh ini semua sudah terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya pula diungkit-ungkit.)

Tanpa mendapat jawaban dari kedua rekannya—dan tanpa kepedulian pula apa ia akan dijawab maupun tidak—Chrome membuka lipatan kertas besar yang memuat skema-skema denah penjara Vendicare yang sudah mereka ketahui. Informasi ini didapat dari pengetahuannya sendiri serta cerita pengalaman Ken dan Chikusa yang telah dirangkum.

"Daerah yang kosong tanpa tulisan pada peta ini menyatakan daerah yang belum diketahui," terang Chrome tak perlu pada waktu itu, hanya sekadar untuk mengingatkan. Ini adalah reka ulang strategi penyelamatan mereka untuk diingat. "Yang kita ketahui, ada tujuh lantai di atas tanah dan tujuh lantai di bawah tanah. Semakin bawah penjaranya, semakin ketat pula penjagaannya. Lantai-lantai bawah tanah digunakan untuk menahan tahanan dengan risiko melarikan diri yang tinggi." Chrome berhenti sejenak. Jarinya berpindah ke bagian bawah kertas lebar tersebut, dahinya berkerut penuh konsentrasi. "Mukuro-sama ditahan di bagian sini, empat lantai di bawah tanah, sebuah penjara-air. Pintunya hanya bisa diakses dari lantai di atasnya. Vindice, entah bagaimana caranya, mampu memonitor pergerakan yang terjadi di setiap lantai Vendicare, walau tidak ada sinyal dari alat elektronik apapun yang dapat menembus temboknya."

Mendadak, tanpa diinginkan, Chrome teringat akan sumpah serapah Gokudera ketika mereka mengetahui kenapa mereka tidak dapat mengontak Bos dari dalam penjara dan kenapa semua peralatan elektronik mereka mengalami kerusakan, serta Yamamoto yang hanya tertawa dengan wajah polos untuk menanggapinya. (Chrome tidak dapat mencegah perasaan kesepian mendadak yang menjalar ke relung hatinya.) Meski agak tidak nyaman mendengar Gokudera melontarkan kata-kata kurang sopan—yang separo di antaranya bahkan _tidak pernah_ didengar Chrome sebelumnya—Chrome juga ingat terkaan Gokudera bahwa konsentrasi kekuatan api _Dying Will_ yang dimiliki para Vindice di udara Vendicare terlalu pekat sehingga mampu mengganggu kinerja alat-alat elektronik mereka. Hingga kini pun, Giannini masih belum mampu menciptakan alat yang dapat menangkal efek ini.

"Jadi komunikasi dengan alat elektronik jelas tidak mungkin dilakukan," Chrome menarik kesimpulan singkat, memilih untuk tidak mengulangi penjelasan simpang siur yang diberikan oleh Gokudera kepadanya waktu itu untuk menghindari kebingungan kedua rekan kerjanya.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kita berkomunikasi di dalam sana?" Chikusa bertanya.

"Kita tidak bisa."

Jawaban gamblang bernada datar yang datang dari mulut Chrome tersebut mengagetkan kedua rekannya.

"Apa maksudmu, byon?!" Teriakan tidak percaya Ken dapat dengan mudah diduga akan datang. "Kau mengharapkan kami untuk berjalan masuk begitu saja tanpa bisa tahu siapa yang sedang melakukan apa? Apa kau mau kita semua tewas, byon?!"

"Kita memang tidak dapat berkomunikasi di dalam sana," kata Chrome tanpa menghiraukan luapan emosi yang menggebu-gebu dari Ken, "karena itulah kita harus selalu bersama dan mengikuti rencana kita secara teliti. Dengan tetap bersama, kita dapat meminimalisir jumlah kejadian tak terduga yang tak dapat kita tangani."

Melihat Ken masih belum dapat dibuat percaya, Chrome menatapnya lurus. Sebelah mata violetnya terbuka lebar tanpa berkedip, penuh tekad, dan dengan suaranya yang pelan ia melanjutkan:

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kalian ingin mundur. Pekerjaan ini penuh risiko, dan satu kegagalan kecil dapat membuat perbedaan dalam jumlah nyawa yang pulang dari perjalanan." Tidak begitu ada bedanya, bagi Chrome sebenarnya, bahaya dari pekerjaan ini jika dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan yang biasa ia lakukan di Vongola. Namun Ken dan Chikusa sudah terlalu lama terbiasa bermain aman. Tanpa Mukuro untuk menjanjikan kemenangan mereka, selama ini mereka hanya bersembunyi dan menunggu begitu saja—berbeda dengan Chrome. "Jika kalian memutuskan untuk berhenti sekarang pun, aku akan terus melanjutkan. Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk berhenti. Tetapi, kalau kalian memutuskan untuk ikut, maka kita harus memastikan bahwa rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar. Seratus persen. Untuk itu, aku butuh kalian untuk mempercayaiku, meski hanya untuk hal ini."

Chrome berhenti. Ia telah mendapatkan perhatian penuh mereka sekarang.

"Apa kalian mau mempercayaiku?"

Kedua pasang mata milik Ken dan Chikusa yang tadinya melebar mendengar orasi singkat yang keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut kini menyipit, dengan konsentrasi penuh dan tekad baru mengobar di tatapan mata mereka.

* * *

Adalah hak mereka untuk tidak mempercayainya sebagai seorang individu. Mereka sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik dengan mempercayainya untuk rencana ini, dan itu pun sudah cukup. Chrome tidak dapat meminta lebih.

Karena itu, ia juga akan bekerja semaksimal mungkin.

Kini mereka telah berhasil masuk. Tahap pertama mereka—penyusupan—berhasil dilakukan dengan sukses tanpa ada gangguan karena ilusi berlapis yang dipasang Chrome bekerja dengan baik. Sementara mereka berjalan tanpa suara di koridor berlantai batu itu, Chrome bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa mereka belum berpapasan dengan satu penjaga pun. Saat ia, Gokudera dan Yamamoto berkunjung dua tahun yang lalu, paling tidak setiap sekali dalam beberapa waktu akan ada seorang penjaga yang melewati mereka, mengawasi mereka tanpa dapat disadari keberadaannya.

Jadi, apa sekarang mereka juga sedang diawasi tanpa disadari? Pemikiran itu mengirimkan sinyal dingin menakutkan ke relung dada Chrome, membuat tubuhnya nyaris bergetar dalam ketegangan dan keringat yang tak kalah dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya yang mencengkeram erat trisulanya. Tanpa mengetahui cara para penjaga mengawasi pengunjung penjaranya, **mustahil** untuk dapat mengantisipasi hal itu sesegera mungkin. Ini adalah lubang besar menganga dalam rencana yang keberadaannya mempertaruhkan keberhasilan mereka.

Singkatnya, dari awal Chrome tahu bahwa rencana ini sama saja dengan _bunuh diri_.

Dan ia membawa serta Ken dan Chikusa bersamanya.

Ken berjalan paling depan karena dianggap memiliki kemampuan sensor bahaya yang paling kuat (Chikusa menyebutnya 'insting hewani', sebenarnya, dan julukan itu cukup menjadi penyulut pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua—tetapi itu kisah untuk lain waktu). Chikusa di belakangnya karena ia merupakan petarung paling hebat dalam jarak menengah, dan Chrome sendiri berjalan paling belakang—mempertahankan ilusi dan memastikan keamanan mereka bertiga.

Omong-omong... apa anak tangga ini tidak ada habisnya?

Chrome tidak ingat bahwa tangga yang dituruninya bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto sebegini panjang dan melelahkannya. Kira-kira sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit mereka menuruni tangganya, dan mereka bahkan belum bertemu dengan lantai satu bawah tanah. Penerangan remang-remang yang diberikan obor yang tertempel di tembok kastil tidak membantu mereka untuk memprediksi seberapa jauh lagi mereka harus berjalan. Chrome dapat melihat gerak tubuh Ken menjadi agak kasar. Ia gusar, namun paham bahwa mereka harus membuat suara sekecil dan sesedikit mungkin, maka ia diam.

Sesuatu mengusik pikiran Chrome. Fakta bahwa mereka belum bertemu dengan satu pun penjaga masih mengganggunya. Ditambah dengan ini, ia yakin bahwa Vindice memiliki sesuatu untuk menghalangi mereka.

Jalan pikiran Chrome terasa macet. Otaknya tidak mampu memproses seluruh kejadian yang sedang mereka alami ini. Kalau memang demikian, dan Vindice sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mereka—lalu apa ini? Kenapa mereka masih belum bertemu? Kenapa perjalanan mereka masuk dimulus-muluskan saja?

 _Kenapa?_

Ketika Chrome melirik ke bawahnya, mengamati lantai batu dan bayangan-bayangan obor di dekat kakinya—ia mengamati bahwa gerakan serta derik api dari obornya terlihat terulang, repetitif tanpa cacat—saat itulah ia akhirnya, akhirnya _sadar_ dan menghentikan gerakannya.

Tampaknya Ken dan Chikusa dapat mendengar kurangnya jumlah suara kaki yang berjalan di atas lantai batu, karena mereka juga berhenti dan menoleh untuk bertanya tanpa suara apa yang terjadi. Tetapi Chrome mendongak, menatap mereka dalam horor untuk membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

"Kita _**ketahuan**_."

* * *

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kita terjebak dalam ilusi mereka, byon?" Ken bertanya, kini tanpa menyembunyikan kegusarannya dan menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke dinding. Karena toh Vindice sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka, tak ada gunanya juga mereka berusaha untuk tetap tak bersuara. Chikusa berdiri bersandar pada dinding di seberang Ken, bersedekap. Chrome berjongkok di salah satu anak tangga, di tengah mereka berdua, meraba lantai batu dengan tangannya—mencoba mencari celah dalam ilusi untuk dihancurkan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Chrome apa adanya. Ini adalah taktik yang bagus dari pihak Vindice—menjebak penyusup tanpa disadari oleh mereka sendiri, membiarkan mereka berada dalam keraguan—dan jelas lebih mudah untuk dilakukan dibandingkan dengan konfrontasi langsung.

 _Anda boleh masuk, tetapi Anda tidak bisa keluar._ Pesan itu jelas-jelas tertera di balik ilusi yang menjebak mereka ini.

Chikusa juga tampak seperti tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. "Chrome, apa kau bisa menghancurkan ilusinya?" tanyanya.

"Sulit." Chikusa tidak merespon melainkan dengan tatapan bisu, tetapi Chrome merasa perlu menjelaskan. "Untuk menghancurkan ilusi, aku perlu menemukan sebuah cacat, yaitu celah. Celah itu harus kutekan sekuat tenaga, barulah pelindung ilusi ini dapat luruh dan aku dapat menghancurkan ilusinya. Tetapi aku belum dapat menemukan celah itu." Ketegangan tergambar di ekspresi Chrome yang keras. "Aku... juga belum pernah melihat pola ilusi seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lapis ilusi yang digunakan, dan bagaimana cara untuk menghancurkannya."

"Sialan!"

"Dan bagaimana kau menemukan celahnya?" Chikusa mengabaikan umpatan Ken.

"Dari cacat. Cacat dalam ilusi dapat berupa apa saja," kata Chrome tegang. "Bisa jadi detail yang salah dari sesuatu. Atau energi dari api Kabut yang terfokus pada satu titik dan mengabaikan titik lain tertentu dari ilusinya. Benar-benar apa saja. ... Tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan satu pun dalam ilusi ini."

Keheningan menyusul kata-kata Chrome. Chrome tahu bahwa kata-katanya mungkin agak sulit dipahami bagi seseorang yang tidak berkecimpung di dunia yang dijalaninya, namun ia benar-benar tidak dapat memikirkan hal yang jauh lebih mudah dimengerti karena fokusnya kini bukan ke sana. Ia mendongak sekarang, menatap langit-langit. Mungkin ada cacat di sana yang dapat digunakannya sebagai pisau bermata dua.

"Mungkin kita harus mencoba dari awal," kata Chikusa. "Apa yang membuatmu menyadari bahwa ini semua adalah ilusi?"

Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Chrome adalah kejanggalan bahwa Vindice belum datang untuk menyambut mereka, namun segera ditepisnya pikiran tersebut karena itu semua berdasarkan pada ilusinya. Bukan sesuatu yang merupakan kelemahan dalam ilusi. Meski demikian—

Jantung Chrome berhenti berpacu selama sepersekian detik ketika sesuatu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Ada. Ada satu hal."

Chrome bangkit berdiri, mengagetkan Ken yang tadinya berdiri di sampingnya untuk mendekati diding bagian Chikusa ke sumber cahaya yang membantu mereka melihat dalam kegelapan di sini. Obor.

Derik api halus tersebut makin kentara ketika Chrome sudah berada dalam jarak dengar yang lebih dekat. Chrome memandangi dinding lebar dan tinggi yang menjulang di depan matanya.

"Di sini adalah titik cacatnya. Aku menyadari ini semua adalah ilusi ketika aku melihat keanehan pada obornya. _Ini_ adalah bagian terlemah dari ilusinya."

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kautunggu, byon?! Hancurkan obornya!"

Dahi Chrome kembali berkerut saat ia kembali pula berpikir. Chikusa memandanginya.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Aku..." Chrome mempertimbangkan alasannya untuk sejenak. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin kalau obornya _adalah_ titik lemahnya."

"... Haah?"

Chrome berpikir keras untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ken dan Chikusa bertukar pandang, menunggu namun juga tidak begitu sabar untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis tersebut. Kemudian lagi-lagi Chrome mengejutkan mereka dengan, tiba-tiba, berlari untuk meraih trisulanya dan kembali ke dinding tadi dengan cepat.

Ia memosisikan dirinya dengan tubuh bagian depan menghadap dinding, beberapa sentimeter di depannya, kemudian menghantamkan ujung tajam dari trisulanya ke... lantai.

 _Shock_ mendera Ken dan Chikusa ketika lagi, lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan _lagi_ , Chrome mencoba untuk menusuk lantai batu. Bunyi yang terdengar perih, ngilu, di telinga, memenuhi isi kepala mereka ketika besi beradu dengan batu bukan hanya untuk sekali—namun dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, lima, enam, tujuh, kemudian _delapan_ —

Ken berlari maju tanpa dapat menahan diri.

"Apa yang kaupikir kau sedang lakukan, byon?!" teriaknya, mencoba mengatasi kebisingan tersebut dengan suara teriakannya sendiri. "Apa kau sudah _gila_?"

"Yang waktu itu salah bukan obornya!" Chrome balas berteriak, beradu dengan suara Ken juga hantaman trisulanya sendiri. "Tapi _bayangan_ nya! Bayangannyalah yang tidak sinkron dengan api obornya. Aku harus mulai menghancurkan ilusinya dari sini—aku benar-benar ha— _aah!_ "

Karena tangannya licin oleh keringat dan percakapannya dengan Ken menyita perhatiannya, tangannya tergelincir sehingga trisulanya jatuh, membawa serta dirinya untuk ikut jatuh ke anak tangga di bawahnya. Ia terbatuk, mengeluarkan debu yang tak sengaja masuk ke dalam sistem pernapasannya, dan segera bangkit lagi karena ia harus menghancurkan titik itu sebelum Vindice menyadari bahwa mereka menemukan titik lemahnya. Dan benar saja, ketika ia kembali, goresan-goresan yang tadi dibuatnya di lantai batu sudah mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Namun sebelum Chrome dapat kembali menghantamkan ujung trisulanya ke lantai batu tersebut, sebuah tangan meraihnya dari belakang dan menghentikannya. Chrome terkejut melihat Chikusa mencoba mencegahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"... Chikusa?" tanyanya waswas. Apa Ken dan Chikusa juga merupakan bagian dari ilusi Vindice?

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Chrome, Chikusa menggeleng. Suaranya mantap ketika ia menjawab.

"Kalau hal ini, serahkan saja pada sang ahli pembuat kerusakan, Chrome."

"Siapa yang ahli pembuat kerusakan, byon?!"

Mata Chrome melebar ketika, di depan mereka, Ken sudah siap dengan Mode Kong miliknya.

* * *

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Ken untuk dapat menghancurkan titik lemah tersebut, meski dengan Chrome membantu lewat ilusinya.

Chrome menjangkau api Kabut miliknya dan membantu memperlunak lapisan ilusi Vindice satu demi satu, sehingga Ken dapat dengan lebih cepat bekerja. Ketika mereka berhasil dan titik lemah tersebut hancur, ilusinya meluruh beserta dengan semua hal di sekitar mereka. Secara harfiah.

Batu-batu berjatuhan, timbul retak baik di dinding, di langit-langit ruangan, maupun di lantai, dan Chrome serta Ken dan Chikusa _jatuh_. Kegelapan mengurung mereka. Chrome tidak dapat melihat ke mana mereka pergi, atau ke mana dirinya sendiri pergi, atau— _persetan_ —bahkan tangannya sendiri pun tak dapat dilihatnya. Gelombang kebingungan yang melandanya berhenti ketika pada akhirnya, sensasi kejatuhan tersebut pun berhenti, jantungnya terasa seperti ditarik keluar dari kungkungan tulang rusuknya—dan akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , Chrome dapat menarik _napas_.

Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, saat itu juga, dan meski detak jantungnya masih tak dapat terkontrol, ia mampu menyadari bahwa dirinya masih hidup.

Napasnya yang memburu perlahan-lahan melambat. Frekuensi detak jantungnya pun makin mendekati batas normal. Chrome menghembuskan napas, menariknya lagi dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

Ia selamat.

Itu berarti, Ken dan Chikusa juga selamat.

Asumsinya terbukti benar ketika, saat ia sudah cukup mampu untuk duduk, ia melihat Ken terbaring dua meter jauhnya di kiri dan Chikusa di samping kanannya. Mereka sama-sama telah sadar tanpa kurang suatu apa, dan balas menatap Chrome di sela-sela terburunya napas mereka.

"Aku..." Ken memaksakan diri untuk memulai, "aku tidak menyangka... kita masih bisa hidup, byon."

Chikusa tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi Chrome curiga sudut bibir pemuda tersebut agak naik mendengar kata-kata Ken.

Chrome dapat merasakan air matanya merebak di sudut-sudut matanya. Ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendadak membawa emosi, namun ia tidak dapat menahan diri. Dadanya diserbu gelombang demi gelombang perasaan bersalah karena tidak cepat menyadari kesalahannya dan membiarkan mereka semua melewati hal tersebut.

Namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, sebuah suara bergaung menginterupsi momen mereka.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Sang Penjaga Kabut Vongola... kami tidak dapat meremehkan dirimu."

Mendengar itu, Chrome mendadak sadar, tubuhnya menegang, dan telinganya langsung mencari sumber suara. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat trisulanya.. Ken dan Chikusa juga kembali ke mode bertarung, dengan Ken meletakkan tangannya di koleksi gigi-giginya dan Chikusa mempersiapkan kedua yoyo miliknya. Punggung mereka bertiga berhadapan dengan punggung satu sama lain.

Meski ruangan tersebut tidak dapat dikatakan gelap, karena mereka masih dapat melihat satu sama lain, Chrome tetap tidak mampu menentukan dari mana suara tersebut berasal. Karena itu, ia bertahan dalam diam untuk menunggu. Dan penantiannya membuahkan hasil.

"Kemampuanmu di bidang ilusi—deteksi kebohongan, analisis, serta pemecahan masalah, tidak diragukan lagi jauh di atas rata-rata. Tidak heran Rokudou Mukuro memilihmu sebagai wadah jiwanya, di antara ribuan ilusionis lain yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih lihai daripada dirimu."

Mengabaikan hinaan tak langsung dari suara yang sumbernya sulit ditentukan tersebut, Chrome memilih untuk fokus sejenak. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan api _Dying Will_ manapun yang datang mendekat. Usaha ini disambut tanpa hasil. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu bagi siapapun dia untuk datang mendekat.

Mengamati lingkungan di sekitarnya, Chrome berpikir. Ini pastilah salah satu ruangan yang tak ada pada peta. Tidak ada di antara deskripsi yang ia terima bahwa ada ruangan seaneh ini. Ruangan ini sangat luas, anehnya, meski tanpa obor maupun sumber penerangan lainnya cahaya masih dapat masuk ke sini. Sudut ruangannya tumpul, terlihat menyerupai _lingkaran_ , malah. Namun selain hal itu, tidak ada apapun yang dapat disadari Chrome dari ruangan ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ruangan ini adalah salah satu sel penjara. Tak ada pula tanda-tanda bahwa ruangan ini pernah dipakai siapapun, tanpa barang-barang yang dapat menandakan bahwa aktivitas tertentu pernah dilakukan di dalam ruangan ini.

Namun juga tanpa pintu sebagai jalan keluar.

Jadi bagaimana mereka _masuk_ , dan bagaimana pula mereka akan _keluar_?

Chrome mendengar gema suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan itu membuatnya jauh lebih waspada. Dari mana Vindice akan datang, kira-kira—depan? Kanan? Kiri? ... Belakang?

"Kau melihat ke arah yang salah, Vongola."

— _Atas!_

Chrome mendongak, dan detik itu pula sesuatu—ia tidak begitu yakin bahkan kalau itu adalah _manusia_ —melompat jatuh ke arah mereka dan _menghantam_ lantai.

Debu berterbangan ke mana-mana. Kali ini, Chrome tidak dapat melihat lingkungan di sekitarnya untuk alasan yang benar-benar berbeda. Retakan-retakan baru muncul di bawah kakinya, dan sekali lagi Chrome berasumsi bahwa mereka akan jatuh. Ia memejamkan mata, menantikan sensasi yang begitu familiar untuk menyambutnya, namun—

Ketika gumpalan demi gumpalan awan kabut dari debu tersebut menipis, Chrome terbatuk-batuk untuk membersihkan saluran pernapasannya dan mulai berusaha membuka mata.

"Ken!" teriaknya, terbatuk-batuk. "Chikusa! Kalian di sana?"

Kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada kedua rekannya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak begitu kencang ketika hanya keheninganlah yang menjawabnya dan seketika itu pula ia menyadari bahwa mereka tidak ada di sana lagi bersamanya.

" _Ken!_ " teriaknya, sekali lagi. Suaranya nyaris pecah dalam keputusasaan sementara darah bertalu-talu di telinganya. " _Chikusa!"_

Pandangannya mengabur lantaran air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" _Kalian di mana?"_

* * *

 _To be continued in part 2._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Thank you so much for reading._

 _Review and constructive criticism are always welcomed._


End file.
